Obsessed
by Pastry Basis
Summary: My OC, named Jacen, is a gaurd to Padme. He has been guarding her since she became queen and has remained her protector. An unhealthy infatuation ensues, as his anger builds to the point of madness, leaving Anakin and Padme in the fray.


**A STAR WARS FAN FICTION**

**_'Obsessed'_**

**Rated M for future violence, future vulgar language, and some other inappropriate things that cannot be revealed or the plot would be ruined and then I would not imagine that you, as the reader, would want me to spoil all the good stuff. **

**Of course I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It is dark outside. The planet is a windswept one, filled to the brim with sand and dust. It reminds me of hell.

But she's here. She's on the planet. Did she think it would work? Did she think that she could fool a Jedi? I ask myself these questions as I pace back and forth on the Nubian cruiser. This ship is so familiar, and it reminds me so much of Naboo. The thought of my home planet is a burden. I am on Tatooine now, with her Majesty. No one knows except I that the 'handmaiden' Padmé is really the queen. I saw her real handmaiden, Cordé, dressing as the queen earlier in the month. It was for Padmé's protection, after all.

My thoughts are drifting.

Fading into a mass where all I can think about…all I can see is her. Padmé.

I have been whispering her name over and over in my brain, trying to think about her more in detail. I have come up with scenes in my mind where she comes up to me, looking abashed, and confesses she finds my presence is a needed one. Is it wrong? I hope not.

I do not want this though. I am infatuated, so thrown into a love with her, even though she has never even looked at me. I am just another security official, after all. Her very presence makes me smile, but whenever that smile fades, I am so angry. I do not know what I am angry at, though. Is it the truth that she does not care about me? Probably not. I have already contemplated this. Is it the truth that she will never care about me?

She will never care.

Never.

Care.

I clench my fists, holding back the urge to hit something. I hear the soft wisp of a door sliding open, and she is there. Her face is darker then before, as if she has already acquired a tan. Padmé is accompanied by the Jedi master, Qui-Gon Gin, the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, and a small boy. I do not recognize him. He is looking around the ship in amazement of its features. The boy turns to me and asks, "Do you get a gun?"

Surprised out of my daze, I look down at him and nod. "Yeah. I get to protect the Queen," I pause to look up at Padmé. "And all her handmaidens."

The young boy does not notice me looking at her and mutters, "Cool."

I nod once more. The boy turns away and runs up to Padmé and I can hear him talking about the ship. _What is he doing? It looks like he is nothing more then a slave, _I ponder while frowning. This annoys me.

Disobeying protocol, I walk up to Padmé and the boy. "Excuse me, Padmé," I say trying my best to not act nervous.

She is surprised by my interjection, as most guards are not allowed to do so. "Yes?"

"I can escort the boy to a fresher, and a bed, if he is tired."

She ponders for a moment, looking me up and down. I swallow. "All right. Ani, please go with…"

"Jacen. My name is Jacen Moore," I say confidently while looking Padmé in the eyes. She smiles.

She breaks the stare and turns to look at the boy who was glaring at me. "Go with Jacen, Anakin. I'll see you soon."

Anakin looks me up and down, and finally decides to agree. "It's right this wa-"

"I'm a pilot. I've seen this kind of ship before," he interrupts. Anakin then strolls of down the stairwell, looking very pretentious.

"Stupid kid," I scoff as I trail behind him. I finally catch up with Anakin just as he has sprawled himself across the bed. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm going to be a Jedi," he muses.

"You? A Jedi? That's stupid."

"Qui-Gon doesn't think so. Padmé said I could be too," he replies as he sits up to watch me. "And Padmé's never wrong."

This boy angers me. "You just met her. You can't presume anything about her," I say as I glare at Anakin. He just smiles back.

"I'm not wrong. She's an angel. And I'm going to marry her someday."

Now I'm sure he can sense my anger. It is boiling over into a rage. "You can't." I point to him. "Jedi aren't allowed to get married, or love. And well, since you're going to be a Jedi…You can't marry her." I am the one smiling now.

He pauses.

"We'll see."

* * *

**Like it so far?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
